The Smallest Pilot
by Funny Bunny
Summary: An AU where I wonder what would happen if Duo was only about the size of a thumb. Please R&R.
1. Default Chapter

The Smallest Pilot

****

Prolog

(I do not, have not, and never shall own Gundam Wing)

James and Jessica Smith were planning on having a baby rather soon. Since the doctors all said that she was to have one. However, the tiny amount of change in the stomach, or her appetite, concerned them. So much so that she had gone to get an ultrasound done earlier than most. The results came back, and with startling news... Her child was the smallest the medical world had ever seen. She looked at her child's pictures again, it was barely a speck on the paper, but it was there, all right. Jessica looked up at her husband, "He's going to be so small, James, how'll we ever take care of him?", 

"Don't worry, love, we will, we will.", James reassured her.

....

When he was born, their child was barely bigger than her small pinky's nail, but he was as healthy and full of energy as any other baby would be. He was named Timothy, but everyone just called the child Little One, for he was so small. All the nurses cooed, over the tiny infant constantly, and soon, they were ready to go home. At first, Tim was even too small to drink his formula, so they used string and dripped it gently down into the child's mouth. But, day by day he grew enough by his size, and soon was walking on his own, and even beginning to speak words. That's when his father was forced to go to war against the Earth. Just as the plane took off, it was attacked, and blew up, Jessica being very afraid for her husband's life, lay the child down in a box, "Now, my Little One, stay put, Mommy'll be away for only a second.", she cooed, before running into a mob, which soon was fired upon by soldiers from the Earth itself. 

....

It was another, older child later that night, who in scrounging around for food, found Tim inside that same box, at first, he didn't believe it, until the child walked over, and held up grasping hands.... "Okay, then, little guy, I guess I can... Take you along with me.", the other said, "Solo mightin' not mind you since yer's such a tiny fella, eh?", with that, he scooped Tim up into his hand, and ran off for the orphan's home, which was just a run- down abandoned building. 

....

"What da ya want, Chris? I'm busy.", the group's leader, Solo replied.

"I think I found a new person for the group, Solo. Here, take a look.", Chris held out his hand at Solo.

The other peered carefully into the other's hands, and saw the child, who looked barely over two, sitting, and blowing spit bubbles. When Solo looked at him, the kid looked back up, his eyes full of wonder, and delight as he tilted his head back. "That just might be the smallest kid I've ever seen in my life.", Solo remarked, picking him up carefully in his hand, "Hi there, little guy...", 

"Mama brrrrrrrwwwwwaaaaa!", the little person squealed with delight.

"I think he'll be handy with us, I'll just call you Little Guy, okay?", Solo said.

....

It took Little Guy a while before he was able to start doing his part for the gang. And that's what Solo was having him do right now. Solo had bopped him into some lady's pocket, and it wasn't long before Little Guy came back with money the size of blankets to him clutched tightly to his body. "Hey, looks like you got some, let's take a count, okay?", Solo asked him.

"Kay!", the small kid replied.

"Looks like enough for a few loaves of hot bread, and some cheese...", Solo said, "Good job, buddy, you got us some dinner tonight.", 

....

It was later that night that Solo caught a sickness, it was deadly as well... He turned to Chris, "Little Guy's gonna be the leader of this group after I'm dead, but, I want you to be his second in charge, teach him what he needs ta know, okay?", Solo asked.

"Yes, Solo.", Chris nodded sadly.

"Solo, no go....", Little Guy said, quietly from Chris's pocket.

"I'm sorry, kid, I can't.", Solo spoke.

"I sorry, Solo, I be good, don't go bye- bye....", he begged.

"Come on, let's give him some quiet.", Chris said, walking off, "Little Guy.", 

"I not little... I wanna be called Duo now!", he said, folding his arms.

....

So, he was called Duo, and he led the gang of war orphans pretty well, until the day the citizens fought back. They sent all six of the children to a church, and so, Duo, being about half the size of any kids thumb back then, was being carried by Chris. "Father Maxwell, the orphans are all here.", one Sister called.

"Yes, Helen, I can see that.", the Father replied, "Get them some fresh clothing, clean them up, and trim their hair.", 

"Yes Father.", Sister Helen replied, "Now, there's five of you so....", 

"Don't forget Duo, ma'am.", Chris reminded.

"Well, were is he?", the Sister asked.

"Right here.", Chris said, he held up his hand to her.

Duo sat there, and looked up a little startled by the person looking down on him. "Oh, dear....", she muttered, "Father, we have a problem, come look.", 

"What is it, Sister?", Father Maxwell asked, appearing from around the corner.

"This boy, look at how...", she stopped short of saying small.

"Oh, my word, well if God didn't put a tinier person on this earth....", the Father said, in a hushed tone, "How long has he been like this?", 

"All my life, and there's nothing wrong with it.", Duo answered, "I can do anything any of these guys can, and more.", 

"We're not saying you can't, it's just that....", Sister Helen began.

"It's just like you people who've lived like you have with all your needs fulfilled to judge people by the way they look.", Chris pointed out, "He's not kidding when he says he can do anything we can.", 

"Oh, my.", the Sister muttered, "Where'd he get his clothing then?", 

"He made them himself.", another orphan responded.

"I see.", the Father answered, "Well, then, Sister Helen will just have to make new ones for you.", 

"She ain't cutting my hair though.", Duo said, "With my luck lately, she'd decapitate me with the scissors.", 

"Very well, then, Sister, comb, and braid his.", the Father instructed.

"Yes, Father.", Sister replied.

....

And so, Duo came to live with Father Maxwell, and Sister Helen in the church, however, no one wanted a son that was smaller then their hand. Soon, the two lost hope that Duo would ever find a family of his own, they adapted to having him stay with them. He had to be rather careful though, for the church was a busy place on Sundays, and even on the week- days, it was as well. He was amazing for the size that he was, and could write, even though you'd need a magnifying glass to see it. He was even able to get around on his own pretty much. When something was lost, it was usually Duo that found it. He was the happiest, and kindest person you'd ever see, and unlike the other orphans, which had all left to new families by now, Duo was educated. He told them how he'd managed to learn what he knew by slipping under a school's doors, and sit, unnoticed in a corner, or in the coat rack. The day that the church was destroyed, Duo had gone for a walk out to the garden, and so, Sister Helen, and Father Maxwell died. Later that day, Duo hitched a ride to the shuttle port, and snuck aboard a space shuttle, it landed on the moon, before taking off again, this time, heading for someplace else. That's when he was caught, by a cage, mainly meant for rats. Then he entered, his hair looked like a mushroom, and his age showed largely. "So, what do we have here, a little punk snuck aboard?", the man asked.

"Leave me alone, we all need to eat at some point you know, but I won't eat rat's poison.", Duo retorted.

"Well, then, you can have something to eat if you do your share around here.", the man sneered, "Come along.", 

With that he picked up the cage, and carried Duo to another part of the shuttle, it held an enormous robot like thing, a mobile suit. "Tell me, what do you think?", the man asked.

"There's numerous cracks that must have happened during transport, a dent, some wires that are not fully connected, I could pilot this, if it had a cockpit that was small enough for me.", Duo remarked, a smart ass grin on his face.

"Well then, you will.", the man stated, so, it was decided.

....

When Duo was fifteen years of age, he fell to the earth in a shuttle made for him, and his gundam, because he didn't take up much space, though, there was more room for weapons, and supplies for repair jobs.

****

End Prolog


	2. Chapter 1

The Smallest Pilot

****

Chapter 1

The computer system clicked on when Duo was close enough to jet his way down to the Earth. He knew his objectives, and that to accomplish such a task, he'd have to meet up with someone who knew their suits. 'Let us just hope this Howard guy can help me, like the Doc said.', Duo thought to himself.

Once he landed Duo hid his gundam in a safe place, along with the supplies and stuff he'd need. Now he was a teenager, about the size of a person's thumb, and ready to try his best at completing what he needed to. "Now, where to start?", Duo wondered aloud, "I know I should use this hologram thing that he gave me to look normal size, but, nah, no one's around, I can stay like this.", 

So, he headed off, it was a long while before he even reached the nearest town, in which, Duo helped a man who had lost his kid, Duo, being able to see over the rest of the crowd, managed to spot the kid crying by a bench, hence, he got a night's stay, and meal, and even a map, and ride back to the hidden gundam. When he seen that the hardest hit place was a seaside town near which the Dorlins lived, Duo decided to go there, so, he packed up his gear, and flew out in the dead of night, making it there by morning. That's when Howard found him, just as he was getting ready to hide his mobile suit. "Well, looks like I finally found you.", Duo said, laughing, "Or, is it the other way around?", 

"It doesn't matter, I have a boat not far from here, which can hide that no problem, Duo.", Howard replied, "And shouldn't your hologram be on?", 

"Nah, no one's around to see me.", Duo sighed.

"Well, let us get going, before the sun fully rises, okay?", Howard said.

"Right.", Duo agreed.

So, Duo stayed with Howard a while, hitting a few Oz bases while he was at it, but the best day came when he found the other Gundam, and decided to take it for extra parts. However, it was near that time Duo worked the best at, near nightfall, that a young, messy haired boy came to ruin his chances. Luckily, this time Duo had decided to actually bring that silly hologram projector with him. Duo shot at the man, wounding his left shoulder. (A few things about the gun, it had bullets that opened up, using claw like things to cause injury.) However, the lady that was with him decided to look up just as the gundams surfaced. Knowing he had to distract her, Duo held up a flare, and, using the hologram projector, projected his own image. "Now, that's som'thing you do not need to be seeing, Lady.", Duo chided.

Upon which, the other man launched missiles re- sinking the two. Duo growled inwardly before running to see if the guy was even still alive. Luckily, he was, with a broken leg, no less. The woman had fled to get help, apparently, and luckily, Howard came just in time to take him to the boat, and help get the two gundams out of the watery depths that they lay.

....

Duo sat, without his projection at all as the man lay, knocked out in bed, who'd that lady call him? Heero wasn't it? Duo sighed, as he watched the guy laying on the bed out. "Gross nails, nasty hair, with split ends....", Duo muttered to himself.

"If you need anything, Duo, just ask, kay?", Howard said, before leaving.

The guy groaned a bit, his head rolling to the side. It took a while, but his eyes eventually fluttered open....

....

Heero looked to his side, there, standing not even two feet from his nose was a tiny man. Having never seen such a thing, Heero tried to sit up quickly, bumping his head on the headboard. "Glad to see you awake, and well.", he joked.

"If hallucinating is your idea of well, then I guess so.", Heero replied.

"You're not, yes, I am really this small....", he waved, "I'm Duo Maxwell, and you, I presume are Heero?", 

"Yes, what are you an inch?", Heero asked.

"Actually three and a half.", Duo corrected.

"Okay, then, why when I seen you earlier were you normal height?", Heero asked.

"Hologram.", Duo said.

"Why a hologram?", Heero asked.

"Honestly, do you think it'd be pleasant to be mistaken for a mouse by some girl, only to get stepped to death, I don't think so.", Duo explained.

"I see your point.", Heero flatly said.

"Well, supper's ready if you're interested.", Duo replied, "All you have to do is head to the lower deck of the ship, and it's there.", 

"How are you going to get there?", Heero asked.

"I have my ways, mostly involves the system of ropes, and chains in this ship.", Duo said, "It'll take a good half a hour, but, it's like a daily workout.",

Heero shrugged, before leaving the room.

....

Duo was right, it did take about a half a hour for him to show up. Heero watched as he climbed up a chair leg and unto a chair, before climbing unto the arm of it, and then, using the table cloth to make it to the top of the table. "Here, Duo, eat up.", Howard said, sitting a plate of what looked almost like large crumbs to Heero.

"Thanks, Howard.", Duo grinned, before picking up the tiny spoon, and tiny fork, and digging into it, "This is good.",

"So.... Does he really pilot that gundam?", Heero asked Howard.

"I said I did earlier, and you didn't believe me!", Duo blurted.

"Yes, he does, Heero, though, I doubt anyone else could fit in it's cockpit except him.", Howard explained, "The thing was just finishing construction when Duo arrived, they caught him in a mouse trap, back then, about three quaters the size of your thumb, but for being so small he's got a large amount of courage. Not to mention a big heart.",

"See? I told you I did.", Duo smiled smugly, "And tomorrow, we fix up our gundams from their watery injuries!", 

Heero didn't pay mind to Duo at all instead, he turned towards Howard. "Do any of you have anyone back home?", Heero asked.

"Me, nah, and Duo, he doesn't either.", Howard said, "What about you, have a girl, or a guy you like back home?", 

"No, I have gone ahead and had it with people, but, I do wish I had at least one special person to love.", Heero said.

"At least you can have sex!", Duo all of a sudden burst out, "I can't even have that.", 

"Duo... You know he di-", Howard started.

"I'm not hungry anymore, I think I'll go for a very long walk....", Duo said, in a dangerously hushed tone of voice.

"Let me he-", Howard once again tried.

"I don't need any help, thank- you, I'm not helpless.", Duo snapped up at him, then, proceeded to leave.

As soon as Duo was gone, Heero couldn't help but ask. "What was that all about, Howard?", Heero wondered.

"Well, you see, Heero. Duo's been a live for fifteen years already, and he's helped a lot of people....", Howard spoke, "But, no one seems to understand that the only thing he wants is for someone to fully, truly love him, however, all most want is a sex partner, and you absolutely know Duo can't fulfill that role.", 

"I see... So, he thinks he'll never find anyone who truly loves him enough to deal with the fact they'll never be pleased with physical sex.", Heero said.

"That's the whole point, most look for that pleasure, and Duo can't have it.", Howard muttered, "He's really touchy on that subject fort those reasons.",

"Poor, Duo.", Heero said, quietly.

"If you're finished I'll go ahead and show you to your room.", Howard offered.

"Thanks, that would be helpful.", Heero said.

So, Howard lead Heero up a couple of stairs, and into a room. Heero entered, he noted that it had a bed, and dresser. Heero settled in as Howard gave one rule to staying in that room. "Leave the bottom dresser drawer alone, that's where Duo sleeps.", Howard explained.

"Right.", Heero responded.

Heero took a nice, hot shower, then, read a little of a book he'd been into lately, before laying down to sleep by ten fifteen. 

....

It was late at night when Heero heard the sounds of someone kicking at something, and soft, barely audible sounds of crying. "Duo?", Heero asked, "What is it?", 

"This st-stupid drawer won't open.", Duo muttered, "It wo- Damn it, damn it!", Duo cussed.

"Here.", Heero said opening it for him, "Now, is that better?", 

Duo just nodded sniffling a bit, "It's just that I- I'm useless...", 

"You're not, you can pilot a gundam, you can all lot of other things too. It's just that people judge you by the way you look..", Heero explained, setting Duo inside the drawer, "They never get to know you for who you are.", 

"Thank- you, Heero...", Duo whispered.

"Good night, Duo, see you tomorrow.", Heero said, quietly.

****

End Chapter 


	3. Chapter 2

The Smallest Pilot

****

Chapter 2

It was early morning when Duo woke up, to find that Heero was already out of bed, so, as usual, Duo took his half an hour stroll down to the ship's kitchen. "Good morning Duo, sleep well?", Howard asked.

"Yeah, as well as one can, where's Heero?", Duo asked.

"You're climbing up his pajama bottom's leg.", Howard explained.

"Oops, sorry, half awake doesn't work.", Duo muttered, when Heero plucked him off of his pants.

"I can see that.", Heero muttered, "You slept late too.", 

"Oh, well... Who cares?", Duo asked, "By the way, um... Thanks about last night, I was having a rather lousy day....", 

"It's not like I saved your life or anything...", Heero muttered.

"It's just that.... I want people to see me for who I am... _Really _who I am.", Duo explained, "However, nothing ever works out with me being so small... No one understands how it is.", 

"I think I can understand.", Heero admitted, "I've felt rather small and insignificant myself at times, like a grain of sand. For you it's as obvious as day that you'd feel that way a lot in your life.", 

....

It was later that day that Heero Yuy, and Duo both were sitting on the ships dock, looking at the vast ocean around themselves. "It's almost endless...", Duo muttered, "Like space... So, new to human kind, and unknown depths still all around us.", 

"Yes, I can imagine it is...", Heero agreed with a slight nod.

"Heero, just a question...", Duo said, "Do you think that... If I were.... You know, normal, that anyone would just.... Love me?", 

"Well... Possibly, but then you wouldn't be... Well, you, you'd be someone else all together.", Heero tried to explain.

"You think so? That if I were normal, I wouldn't be this type of Duo?", Duo tried to confirm.

"Yes, you'd be someone else, in what ways, we'd never know, but you aren't, so.", Heero tried to explain.

"I see.... Do you ever think that you'd?...", Duo shifted uneasily, "You'd ever come to love me?", 

"I.... Don't know. It's too early to tell for sure what the future holds for the gundams, Duo.", Heero shrugged.

"I see.", Duo whispered.

"You really are an interesting person, you just have to be more certain about the decisions you make, and be more approving of yourself as the person you are.", Heero explained.

"I think I understand what you're trying to tell me, Heero.", Duo nodded.

....

It was later that Heero received his next mission from one of those crazed scientists. Duo, who thought Heero'd never get his gundam repaired on time decided he'd try to watch Heero work from the tool box, but, soon fell asleep. It was near midnight when Heero did notice Duo laying there, he wondered about waking the other up from his slumber, but, decided against it in the end. It was just as Duo was waking up, that Heero's gundam was taking off. "He did it, Heero actually managed to repair his gundam in one night! I'm impressed.", Duo muttered.

"I would take a look at this Duo.", Howard said.

"He took my parts! That bastard took my gundam's parts!!!!!!", Duo exclaimed, "And I just complemented him too.", 

****

End Chapter: I know short, it's one of those I need to link two good chapters together with this "Adhesive" chapter.


	4. Chapter 3

The Smallest Pilot

****

Chapter 4

As Duo looked out over the vastness of space that night, there was only one thing that was on his mind, Heero Yuy. Duo couldn't stop thinking about him, so imperfect, but, only minor to his personality. To think he'd found someone who actually might understand what it felt like to be alone. For Duo, being alone left a hole the size of a pebble in his heart, which would be like a fist sized rock to anyone else. He wasn't like everyone else though, Heero'd pointed out, not in his size, but the way that he thought. Duo was actually feeling good enough to go see what Howard was up to, only to find Howard had walked right on up to him without being noticed. "You better get your gundam packed up.", he said, "We're heading to Arabia, there's been news of a gundam attacking the Oz bases near there and he might need our help.", 

"Right, Howard.", Duo agreed getting up, "Do you think we'll ever see Heero again?", 

"More than likely yes.", Howard replied, "He's going to be the key factor of this war, I can feel it.", 

"All right, it's time I got moving.", Duo said, stretching, before heading for the cock- pit of the gundam.

....

When they made it to their destination, Duo decided to go out and explore the city. As he switched on his hologram, it fizzed, and sent a couple sparks before dying. "May that piece of crap rest in peace.", Duo muttered, before laughing at his joke, "I'm still leaving.", 

"Duo you really...", Howard started, "Shouldn't.", 

....

Duo had been exploring the market place when he first seen Quatre, he was wearing a cloak to shield himself from the hot sun. Duo could see up into the hood, and could make out a bit of blonde hair. The guy gave Duo a weird feeling, and so, he followed the guy until he stopped at a water barrel, and took out a bottle. 'Man, it's hot.', Duo thought, "My vision's blurring.", 

He passed out just as he finished saying that, the last thing he seen was the blonde kid looking down at him.

....

When Duo woke, he found himself in a building, a boy with kind, aqua blue colored eyes bending down with a spoon of water. "Drink it.", he said, "You need to replenish your fluids.", 

Duo obeyed, drinking as much as he could, before letting his head fall back onto the pillow. "Who are you? What's your name?", Duo asked.

"My name is Quatre.", he said, "I noticed you when you passed out, and decided to help you.", 

"Gee, thanks, I'm not used to this desert weather.", Duo muttered.

"I understand that.", Quatre replied, "However, I like it. No matter how dead it seems, I've found how much life it really does hold.", 

"Wow, um... You haven't heard about a kid blowing up some OZ bases around this area have you? I'm trying to locate him, you know for an interview....", Duo put on his best I'm just a reporter act, the guy didn't fall for it.

"I won't let you have me.", Quatre said, "You're in no position to take me to the OZ leaders anyway.", 

"Oh, you got me all wrong, buddy, pal. I'm not here to fight you, I'm here to help you fight.", Duo explained with a wink, "An' all I ask is that you take me back to this building just outside of town.", 

"What? Fine, I will, only because I'm either a fool, or believe you.", Quatre muttered.

....

When they got back to the safe house that Howard, and Duo were staying in, Quatre sat him down. "Howard, open the door!", Duo called. 

"Right away Du-", Howard stopped, "Who's this?", 

"The other gundam pilot we are planning on helping out, he saved me from the heat of the desert.", 

"I can't believe you found him by yourself.", Howard sighed.

"Quatre, Howard.", Duo introduced.

"It's nice to meet you, and what gundam do you pilot?", Quatre asked.

"I don't pilot, Duo does.", Howard pointed to him.

"You pilot a gundam?", Quatre asked.

"Yup, the cockpit's designed just so I can.", Duo explained, "I am an expert in stealth operations.", 

"I see why.", Quatre said.

"So? Are we hitting a base tonight or not?", Duo asked.

"Actually, we are, it's in the mountains just south of the Yemen boarder.", Quatre explained.

"I say that they have good cover there.", Duo added.

"Yes, they do, but, they forgot one of the caves near there, it's just large enough to have a gundam fly through there.", Quatre explained, "It leads to the side of the camp, a place least likely to be heavily guarded.", 

"So, you're suggesting a sneak attack from an unsuspected side.", Duo smirked, "You're cleaver.", 

"But, that's not it, if set right, explosives could bury, and destroy the base completely.", Quatre added.

"You're not just clever, you're a genius! The downside to all mountain bases, an avalanche!", Duo cheered.

"Yes, and, if triggered right, then, they might just think it natural for long enough for us to get out of there.", Quatre finished.

"Correction, you are a brain prodigy!", Duo looked about ready to dance, he was so happy.

"I do have to agree with Duo.", Howard chuckled, "That is some plan.", 

"Yes, however, I would like to take a look at your gundam.", Quatre said.

"Anything for a partner!", Duo said, getting into his hand.

So, Duo lead Quatre to see his gundam, as they finished refining their plans for the night's attack. 

****

End Chapter: I know some of this did not happen in the show, but, some things have to be changed, just so I'm not completely dependant on the creators visions.


	5. Chapter 4

The Smallest Pilot

****

Chapter 5

So, they were to attack at dawn, only unknown to the two of them, that an even newer addition to the list of gundam pilots was to join in as well. However, like I said, it was only unknown. Quatre had went into the caves earlier to reinforce some areas, and widen some too. With the help of refugees who'd been kicked out of the little area to make room for the OZ base, it was easily done without detection. While he did this, Duo ran explosives along the sides of mountains, thanks to a small hang glider type of machine, with foldable wings so he could stand anywhere along the rocky faces he wanted. When all said and done, they were ready for the night that lay ahead.

....

The two Gundams flew silently into the tunnels, and out at the side of the base, which, since it wasn't expected they enter by that direction, no one was there ready to fight the two. They made straight for the supply base, which was under guard, but only light. Duo made quick work of the two mobile suites, before Quatre destroyed it. Just as they were leaving though, there came a huge blast from the other end of the base. It was another gundam, which was currently drawing attention to itself. "Who are you?", Duo asked.

"Don't mind that now, just go! And don't worry, I'll be right behind you two all the way.", Duo said.

So, they were followed by the strange gundam until they got to the safe house, well before dawn. Duo climbed down from his cockpit, and wait for Quatre to go help pick him up. Which he did, and then they both went to meet the other gundam pilot. He didn't seemed too shocked by Duo, actually not at all shocked. "Hello, I'm Quatre Winner.", Quatre said.

"And I'm Duo Maxwell.", Duo introduced himself.

"....", the man looked strangely at him for a second, as though judging whether or not he was real, before turning to Quatre, "You may call me Trowa.... Trowa Barton.", 

"Nice to meet you.", Quatre said.

....

For the most part, Trowa ignored Duo completely, unless they were forced to sit at the same table, or something like that, and even then, he was ignored. Duo was starting to get angered by the guy. Until one day.... "Why do you keep ignoring me?!", Duo asked.

"I'm still trying to figure out if you're some mechanical toy, or a hologram.", Trowa simply said, "I've seen plenty of 'small people', like that at the circus.", 

"You know what, I'm not one of those 'people', you talked about, I'm a living breathing person, and I even have a way to prove that.", Duo said.

"How so?", Trowa asked.

"I have a heart beat.", Duo explained, "I also have a birth certificate verifying that I'm alive, and not dead.", 

"Oh.", Trowa said, going back to work on his gundam.

"That's it, you find out I'm real, and it's just 'Oh'?", Duo asked.

"....", Trowa just remained silent.

"Fine, you can play this game all you want, but you'll see.", Duo warned.

....

The next morning, Trowa woke to find Duo sitting on his bed all cut up, and bleeding. Trowa could tell from the smell, and the way it didn't just seem to drip from him, but, slide from him. "What did you do to yourself?", Trowa asked.

"I.... Said, I was real....", Duo whispered.

"Okay, okay, I believe you, I believe you!", Trowa gasped.

"Good, now you can help me get this rat's blood off of myself.", Duo said, plainly as though it were nothing.

"How'd you do that?", Trowa asked.

"Liquid latex, make-up, and rat's blood with a bit of corn- starch.", Duo sighed, "It's a trick I picked up to keep people from thinking I was still a live.", 

Trowa glared at Duo with his one visible eye. "But you believe me now, right?", Duo asked.

"Fine, I believe you, just....", Trowa shiver only slightly, "Don't do that again.", 

"I promise upon my pinky finger.", Duo said.

"Well, now that you two have gotten that all nice and settled, Howard's got breakfast ready.", Quatre's voice came from in the hallway.

"He can be awfully quiet when he wants to right?", Duo asked Trowa.

Trowa shrugged, keeping silent himself, before picking Duo up, and heading downstairs. 

....

Duo was looking at the bright star- lit sky by himself later that night. 'Do you think if I was... Normal, you would love me?', the sentence hung in the air, reminding him that Heero had left about a month ago today. "I wonder if I'll ever run into him again.", Duo sighted to himself, "I just hope he doesn't get hurt until then.", 

Duo gazed up fondly at the stars, then, he seen one of the rarest events a shooting star, and he made a wish, one that would help him in this mood. But, I cannot say what it was or it will never come true for our dear friend.

****

End Chapter


	6. Chapter 5

The Smallest Pilot 

****

Chapter 6

Heero Yuy, unlike Duo was alone on his missions, and such, he was currently trying to rig a place with explosives, now that his leg had finally had a chance to heal at least enough to where it would not pain him too much. He finished off his work, and then proceeded to gather up his tools, and such, and to leave the building. As he watched the time tick down he felt nothing but satisfaction in his job well done, and then he turned to look at the ground, as though expecting something to be there. However, there was nothing but dirt, and some gravel. A strange feeling stung him in the heart, and his eyes to burn. 'What is this feeling?', Heero thought to himself, 'Duo's the cause of all this.', 

Whether it was love, or not, Heero wasn't quite sure.... _"If I was..... Normal... Would you love me?"_, Duo's question rang through his mind like an echo. Heero didn't know the answer to that, whether these feelings of need were for Duo or just for company, or just habit of having Duo there to watch with him. No, Heero wasn't sure, not this time, because this question didn't have a direct, and simple solution. He gazed at the sky for a brief moment, before turning and heading for where his gundam hid. As soon as he got to the small, and hardly noticeable clearing, Heero Yuy was ambushed, and knocked unconscious.

....

Heero soon found himself being dragged onto a table, and clamped down to it with metal arm, and leg braces. He heard a woman's voice giving orders for people to leave him there, that they would know because of the equipment would show when he woke up, and warn them. Heero laughed at himself inside his own mind, he could move without using any extra breath or beats of his heart. Heero didn't know yet, though whether or not he was able to break the restraints holding him to the table. Heero looked up at the camera, he could feel someone watching him, and as full realization came that Duo was there, watching, Heero found the strength to free himself. It was true, Duo had been there, and watching Heero. (Now that Trowa and Quatre had gone off on a mission together alone, and the two probably wouldn't come back to see him for a while.) Heero looked at Duo, or more precisely, Duo's hologram, now more so designed to carry the normal- person- sized parachute bag. He tossed it at me, and turned off his hologram, and then, used his gun to blast out a window, before shrugging on his own parachute. (Slight change, reason will become known shortly.) With that, they came around the corner, just as we jumped. I watched him falling for a while, before he opened his chute, only it didn't open properly, and tangled the extra chute. I cupped my hands to catch him in them, but missed. I tried it a second a third, the ground was getting closer, and I tried one last time. I caught him, cupped my hands, undid my chute, though too late, and rolled to protect Duo from being hurt to badly. 

I soon found myself looking up at the sky, pain laced my leg slightly, and I mutely noticed the small movement on my hand, and the small groaning of Duo. I opened my hands, and looked at him, he was scuffed, but not broken. I sighed of relief, and then found Duo watching me carefully. "Are you okay?", Duo asked me, in a concerned tone.

"Just my leg's broken again, I think in the same spot.", I muttered.

"I was scared that you had....", Duo's voice trembled slightly.

"I'm fine.", I repeated, "I had to save you.", 

"Why?", Duo asked, "Why save me?", 

"I- I don't know, it's just that, I'd rather see someone die while in battle as they should not falling because the chute didn't open up right.", I lied, terribly.

However, it satisfied Duo's question for the moment. It wasn't long afterward that Howard found the two of us, Duo sitting on a small rock near my hand. My wounds were tended to, and we both were taken to the boat again.

****

End Chapter: Sorry so short, but, I'm a bit behind this week. From now on every other Tues, I will update if possible.


	7. Chapter 6

The Smallest Pilot

****

Chapter 7

It was late at night, and Heero had been laying awake for a while, when he felt something climbing up the bed sheets. Duo's small, pajama clad body, dragging a blanket, and a small pillow came, and laid down next to Heero's head. It seemed unique for Heero to feel this strange bondage to Duo so strongly. Though, Duo didn't seem to realize Heero was awake. "I... Love you Heero, I almost wish I didn't, but.... I love you with every ounce of my being. I know you're not awake, but....", Duo paused for a second, "The time since you left, it's been.... Torture for me, to be without.... You.", 

A sigh emitted from Heero's lips unwillingly. His mind wanted him to scream that it had been the same nagging feeling for him too. Heero finally spoke, "I.... Duo. I mean.... It- it was the same for me too.", 

Duo looked up at Heero, who had turned carefully to face him. "I don't care what size you are.... I love you, Duo, though I didn't know it fully as that at first, but, when you came close to dying.... I thought of how meaningless my life would be without having you in it.", 

Duo looked up at Heero's eyes, they were serine, gentle, and truthful. "Oh, Heero.", Duo began, "Do you really think it would matter to the world the way we are?", 

Heero smiled for the first time since Duo had met him, and it made Duo ache all over from how much it made him look beautiful, "If they do, then damn the world, we don't need them to tell us what to do.", 

Duo seemed shocked by what Heero had just said, but he knew Heero meant it. Heero picked Duo gently up in the palm of his hand, and laid Duo upon his chest, right over his heart, then handed Duo the pillow, and blanket. "Sleep now, we have no worries except for each other, and the war right now, so let us rest.", Heero whispered.

Duo let himself drift into slumber, listening to the steady, soothing beat of Heero's heart. 'I have a special place in there now.... I am his koi, his love, and he is mine.', Duo thought before finally closing his eyes.

****

End Chapter: I am ending it upon a nice simple, and sweet note, and this is short because the next Chapter is to skip ahead to the end of the last battle against Treize, and Milliardo.


	8. Chapter 7

The Smallest Pilot  
Chapter 7  
Heero ran down the halls looking left and then right. "Duo?" He whispered, knowing the pilot would hear him.  
  
"Is it clear?" Duo asked.  
  
"Yes." Heero muttered to him.  
  
Duo came out with his hologram flickering on and off. The bullet had come really close, the speed of it to Duo was like a jet, Heero could see that now. His freind's left arm was pulled from it's socket and the leg's femer as he'd been informed was broken at the neck. His face was bloody from that man's blood, Heero'd shot the bastard just as he had realized how close Duo'd been to being hit. However, it screwed up the hologram. It was no longer solid, nor was it reflecting his eyes properly and of course, a flicker of fuzz would take Duo's form every few seconds. "You sure you can still pilot your suit?" Heero asked.  
  
"Sure as the hairs on my chinny- chin- chin!" Duo pipped up.  
  
"I'm not even going to ask." Heero stated.  
  
One last thing to take out.... The leader of this wolf pack.  
.....  
Duo watched as the base exploded into flames a while later, they'd won! They'd won! Duo glared at the screen just as the cell block started it's descent towards earth. "DAMMIT!!!!" He roared.  
  
Then, watching in horror, he viewed Heero's gundam chasing after it. Duo immediately opened a link. "HEERO!!!!! ARE YA NUTS!!!!! YOU'LL BE BARBEQUED!!!!!!!" Duo yelled, despite the tears pouring down both cheeks.  
  
"Duo.... I promise, I won't die.... I've accepted your mission, I want to live for you, Duo." Heero stated, calmly, then the link was cut.  
  
Duo watched in horror and yet, awe as Heero's gundam became a shooting star. Then, as all hope faded slowly from his mind, Duo caught a glimsp of silver.... Leave it to him to see the small details, but, it was what he thought, right? IT WAS! IT WAS HEE-CHAN!!!!! "Mission completed." Was spoken over comm.  
  
"Heero," Duo sniffed, slightly.  
  
"What?" Heero asked.  
  
"I'm.... I will.... I WILL KICK YOUR ARSE ALL THE WAY TO BC TIMES, YA HEAR ME YOU ASS! YOU MADE ME THINK YOU DIED OF ALL THE THINGS THAT I-" Duo huffed when he seen that the others were a good two propelled jumps away and getting farther.  
  
Duo blinked, quickly following. Once landed, he watched from his cockpit as the others stood on the maintance deck. Heero waited patiently as Duo unstrapped his harness and carefully slid out of the seat... when he fell a little ways, he paniced as well as hissed from his leg's protests. "It's alright, Duo, I gotcha, I gotcha." Heero stated to him.  
  
"Damn ya ta hell,"Duo stated, simply. "You're the one who nearly killed yourself out there!" He yelled.  
  
"Duo, did I ever tell you how I got to the earth to begin with?" Heero asked.  
  
"No." Duo stated.  
  
"I fell into the earth's atmosphere and switched to bird mode. I knew it would work." Heero stated.  
  
Duo's mouth fell open partially. He tried to stand. Heero's thumb gently kept him sitting. "You're not moving, you're injured." Heero replied, the corner of his mouth quirked slightly.  
  
"YOU'RE SMILING?!!!!!" Duo screamed.  
  
Heero blinked, "I'm not." he replied.  
  
Everyone glared at Heero, knowing Duo wouldn't lie nor could he not see what he saw, he was too small to not notice the huge mouth that was there. They didn't say anything though, as Heero walked off, muttering something to Duo about watching where his victims fall next time...  
.....  
It had been a couple of years after the war (in which Dekim was found out earlier than in the series and taken to a high security prison) and everything was at peace. Dancing, or what seemed to be somewhat and mumbling some words to a tune was, surprisingly, Heero Yuy. Duo sat on the corner of the workbench, watching his koi happily. "Oi, Duo, I can't remember the third line of the song. Come on, sing it for me?" Heero asked.  
  
"All right," Duo stated. "Um... Let me think for a second.... Oh, oh, okay, I know it! I know it.... Hot chocolate, stirring in the brown, brown powder, hot chocolate, hotter than the Sahara Desert, nobody can stop, the melting chocolate, looks so soggy on a heated tidal wave cho- co- la-a-a-a-ate!"  
  
"That's it, I thought it had something to do with a desert." Heero stated, smiling faintly.  
  
After the war, Duo noticed Heero's stoic mask start to disappear. Duo felt sorry though the nights that Heero lay in agony over his situation. He was still virgin and was staying that way just for Duo. It was the first promise Heero had made after his survival. He told Duo that any pain was worth the day that Heero could no longer just hold Duo in his hand. 'And so, it comes down to this.... A machine.' Duo thought to himself.  
  
Heero tightened the last bolt and then, picked Duo up off of the work table. Quatre had given the two one of his many homes to do with what they liked. Heero spent hours on end modifying it for Duo's height and needs. The place was rigged with walkways that Duo used a lot. "It'll be done by tonight, Duo, then, we'll truely see if this can work." Heero told him.  
  
"Hee- chan, you didn't have to hold off, I know you've been in pain from refusing any.... Intimate contact, but, you could have done it with someone else...." Duo started.  
  
"That someone else is not to whom I'm married and deeply in love with." Heero stated.  
  
Duo smiled brightly hugging onto Heero, well, actually, it was Heero's thumb, but beside the point, it was Heero and he didn't care. Heero didn't either, it just reminded him of Duo's size was all. Heero sighed, carefully setting his lover upon the table, before setting down himself and picking up his mug of half drank, still warm, smelling like the vanilla coffee sweetener. Duo looked up at Heero serious for once. "Heero, you.... You don't have to..." Duo replied.  
  
"I want to, Duo, I thought we already explained this." Heero told him.  
  
"I'm sorry... It's just... I don't want anything terrible to happen to you." Duo spoke, quietly, but loud enough for Heero's keen ears to pick up.  
  
"Duo, nothing will happen, I swear." Heero commented.  
.....  
Later that night, Heero checked the statistics one last time. The project over the past two years, a combination of the parts from Deathscythe and Wing a machine unlike any other that would change their situation around. Heero picked Duo up off the table. "A kiss for luck, love?" Heero asked.  
  
"You be careful, okay, Heero? I don't know what I would do without you if you were to..." Duo left the sentance hanging.  
  
"I won't." Heero bent, allowing Duo to climb to the floor to watch as Heero entered the machine and it switched on...  
..... Dear Readers, I'd like to take this time to say, because I lost track of this story.. I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooory!!!! I just wanted to do that and prevent you from reading on. Why? Cliff- hanger. Why? Because I want to. Why? WILL YOU QUIT ALREADY!!!!! Why? Oi! I GIVE UP!!!!!! Okay, warnings start here, Milliardo still survived his self detonation, and is with Wufei Quatre and Trowa are also together. Sincerely, FB P.S. Now on with this really good story.  
.....  
Quatre nuzzled into Trowa's neck, smelling his hair as traces of soft kisses trailed down his neck. "Trowa!" Quatre cried out, jumping back and giggling while he blushed. "You perv! We have guests, keep your man- ners?"  
  
He glanced over to Milliardo and Wufei, who was seemingly weak, despite his distaste for showing weakness as Milliardo frenched him. The two new lovers broke up hastily when they found out they'd been found out, Wufei's face flushed briefely from pleasure and shyness. "Sorry, I should know better than to do things like that while visiting..." Milliardo stated, his voice, slightly hoarse.  
  
The door bell rang and Quatre excused himself to go see to who it was, more than likely Heero and Duo arriving.... When he opened the door however.... "Hm?... Must be those pranksters aga-" Quatre was interrupted by a softer, yet, still memorable yell.  
  
"YOU NO BAKA!!!!! DOWN HERE, DAMMIT!!!!!!!!" Heero's voice was yelled up at him.  
  
"NANI?!!!!!!!!!!!" Quatre exclaimed looking down at the two.  
  
"Ya could be a little quieter, couldn't ya?" Duo chuckled and tapped Heero on his shoulder. "I think he's done yelling, Hee- chan."  
  
"Yeesh, when you said that things were loud I never imagined...." Heero muttered to himself.  
  
At Quatre's yelling, the others came rushing in, only to gap when they followed Quatre's line of sight. "Heero, how'd you?" Trowa asked, in a whispered voice, knowing full well the noise tolerance of small beings from his experience with Duo.  
  
"An invention..." Heero replied, hugging Duo close to himself.  
  
"Yeah, nearly knocked me over when he first got changed, wanting to do... That, don't blame him really, being a Virgin for two years in the prime of your manhood is painful, trust me I know!" Duo chuckled when Heero's face turned beet red.  
  
"Don't be ashamed... You wer- are- will always be wonderful Hee- chan." Duo stated, with a wink.  
  
"Where are my manners. Come on, I'll help you two inside." Quatre said while offering his hand to them.  
  
Heero hefted Duo up first, before he lept into his freind's palm and sat, happily smiling up at Quatre.  
  
"So, how have you two been making money enough to live in?" Quatre replied.  
  
"Heero's genius of course!" Duo replied, happily.  
  
"Really?" Milliardo replied.  
  
"He came up with the idea that we could crawl into computers and repair them that way, we just have the clients transfer the cost into our account." Duo replied.  
  
Milliardo sat down and Wufei out of habit snuggled in next to him, clutching to Milliardo's arm. "Awe, look at the two new lovers, Hee- chan!" Duo chuckled.  
  
Milliardo glared at Duo, sending a chill up his back.  
  
Heero now knew Duo had to of been twice as brave as him during battles just because of how scary those glaring at you could be. Milliardo wouldn't do anything but glare at them though, he was assured that when Wufei simply stated what he always had. "Duo you weak onna, quit being so immiture! Besides, you're just jealous that his hair is more beautiful than yours!" Wufei stated.  
  
Everyone else sweat- dropped. "Please, you two, it was bad enough with a war going on, we don't need to see what it's become over these past two years!" Quatre begged.  
  
"Did I miss something here?" Milliardo stated, simply blinking.  
  
"No, they've always done this, it's their way of showing that they care about each other like brothers would." Heero replied.  
  
"To think, Quatre love, I had no family when the war started and no name, now look..." Trowa put the whole thing simply. End Story: Do the sequel? I know you'll ask me, My challenge to you: YOU  
DO IT!!!!! 


End file.
